ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Animated Universe (Coolot's version)
This is Coolot's version of the shows Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Shows *''Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man'' (2012-present) *''Marvel's Avengers Assemble'' (2013-present) *''Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2013-2018) *''Marvel's X-Men'' (2015-present) *''Marvel's Young Avengers'' (2017-present) Synopsis ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Peter Parker deals with an internship at S.H.I.E.L.D. as he also continues his continuous hunt for evil and has to deal with a team he is forced to work with. ''Avengers Assemble'' After Captain America's supposed death, the Avengers are forced to reassemble when Steve is apparently alive and has brought a new threat with him. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. When Hulk forms a team of warriors who are similar to him and deals with several villains. ''X-Men Set in the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier trains young mutants into becoming heroes. Young Avengers When Nathaniel Richards learns of his future self is a tyrant, he forms a team of young heroes to stop him and other threats. Characters Main ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Drake Bell) - a teenager who TBD. *'Mary Jane Watson/Lady Venom' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Ava Ayala/White Tiger' (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) - TBD *'Luke Cage/Power Man' (voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Sam Alexander/Nova' (voiced by Logan Miller) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith until Season 3 and Matthew Mercer afterwards) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Adrian Pasdar until Season 3 and Mick Wingert afterwards) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Jesse Burch as Banner and Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Sam Wilson/Falcon' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a magic-using mutant who joins the TBD. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk''' (voiced by Jesse Burch as Banner and Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Eliza Dushku) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Skarr' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Rick Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD ''X-Men'' *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl/Dark Phoenix' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD ''Young Avengers'' *'Nathaniel Richards/Iron Lad' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the father of Mr. Fantastic from the past who forms the Young Avengers TBD. *'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Kate Bishop/Lady Hawkeye' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Cassie Lang/Stature' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Dorrek VIII/Hulking' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Billy Kaplan/Wiccan' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD Supporting *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Chi McBride) - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is responsible for keeping the Avengers united and usually TBD. *'Stan' (voiced by Stan Lee) - TBD ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' (also voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD *'Liz Allan/Firestar' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Principal Phil Coulson' (voiced by Clark Gregg) - TBD *'Daily Bugle Communications', consisting of: **'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the head of Daily Bugle Communications who initially served as its lead presenter and constantly trashed Spider-Man on national television due to his secret fear of other people trying to imitate him and getting hurt until he discovered that he is actually his intern Peter Parker and started to regret about his decisions, leading him to change his attitude and opting to resign from his presenting duties, giving that role to Betty as a sign of respect to him. **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Jameson's former secretary who was promoted to lead presenter of DBC after her boss found out that Peter is Spider-Man and resigning from his hosting role, wanting her viewers to not fear him and support his actions to keep New York City safe from threats that can harm innocent lives, but, as a promise she made to him, warning younger viewers to not imitate his acts for their safety. **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Jameson's second-in-command who is extremely close to him, but is rather cautious about the fact he often rants about Spider-Man as he warns him about those actions could be harmful in the future. *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' (also voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Foggy Nelson' (voiced by Jon Favreau) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Comd. Maria Hill' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (also voiced by Grey Griffin until Season 3 and by Erica Lindbeck afterwards) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Hope Pym/The Wasp' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Cassie Lang/Stature' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Attuma' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Pepper Potts' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (also voiced by Jon Favreau) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (also voiced by Tara Strong until Season 3 and also by Erica Lindbeck afterwards) - TBD *'Odin' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD **'Gamora' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Groot' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Daisy Johnson/Quake''' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross' (also voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD *'Devil Dinosaur' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Shanna the She-Devil' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD * ''X-Men'' *'Moira McTaggert' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Young Avengers *'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD * Antagonists ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Sam Witwer as Eddie and Danny Trejo as Venom) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan in his first appearance and also by Kevin Michael Richardson afterwards) - a dangerous mob boss who TBD. *'Max Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Calypso Ezizi' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by Keone Young) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'The Enforcers', consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (also voiced by Steven Weber) - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man' (also voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD * *'Adriana Soria/Spider-Queen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Tony Masters/Taskmaster' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ''Avengers Assemble'' *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - the leader of Hydra who TBD. **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkassian/Madame Hydra' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD **'Arnim Zola' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD **'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'A.I.M', consisting of: **'Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Justin Hammer' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Ultron' (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'The Masters of Evil', consisting of: **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (also voiced by David Kaye) - TBD **'Melissa Gold/Screaming Mimi' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Beetle' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Erik Josten/Goliath' (also voiced by Jesse Burch) - TBD **'Karla Sofen/Moonstone' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD **'Paul Norbert Ebersol/Fixer' (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - TBD *'Franklin Hall/Graviton' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Skurge the Executioner' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Squadron Supreme', consisting of: **'Kyle Richnond/Nighthawk' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Zhib-Ran/Mark Milton/Hyperion' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Zarda/Power Princess' (voiced by April Stewart) - TBD **'Billy Roberts/Doctor Spectrum' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'James Sanders/Speed Demon' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Zebdiah Kilgrave/Purple Man' (voiced by David Tennant) - an extremely powerful psychic who TBD. * ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *'Intelligencia', consisting of: **'Samuel Sterns/The Leader''' (also voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD **'Bentley Wittman/The Wizard' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Galactus' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Jerome Beechman/Mandrill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''X-Men'' *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD **'Mortimer Toynbee/Toad' (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Irene Adler/Destiny' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'The Hellfire Club', consisting of: **'Sebastian Shaw/Black King' (also voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD **'Emma Frost/White Queen' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Selene Gallio' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Azazel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Master Mold' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'William Stryker' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Andreas and Andrea von Strucker' (also voiced by Josh Keaton and by Andrea Baker, respectively) - TBD * ''Young Avengers'' *'Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror' (also voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - an alternate version of Nathaniel who grew into insanity and TBD. *'Young Masters', consisting of: **'Christopher Colchiss/Melter' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD **'Sylvie Lushton/The Enchantress' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Daniel DuBois/The Executioner' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Amity Hunter/Big Zero' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Mako' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Elihas Starr/Egghead' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Lucia Von Bardas' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD * Differences *Far more characters appear. *This universe tries to rely less on Disney stars to voice some of the characters, allowing voice actors and minor celebrities to voice some characters. *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' relies less on team-ups and focuses more on Peter dealing with working on a team while facing several rogues directly connected to his mythos, being more akin to the comics and previous television incarnations. **In addition, Peter's personality is more akin to other media, being less jerkish and somewhat dumb and more geeky and friendly. **The fourth-wall breaking scenes don't exist at all as a way to keep a more serious take. *Gwen Stacy has a larger role in Ultimate as she is a close friend to Peter and MJ as well as Harry's love interest. *Some villains in Ultimate are reimagined to not be dependent on a team-up element. *The infamous crossover with Jessie would never happen. *''Avengers Assemble'' tries to be less dependent of the MCU and tries to be its own thing. *Marvel opted to make another X-Men series instead of a Guardians of the Galaxy one thanks to them appearing in some previous shows and not wanting to be dependent of the MCU, especially since X-Men is Marvel's third main franchise. *The Spider-Verse event never happens. Trivia *Much of those changes were made to make those shows better reviewed when compared to their predecessors The Spectacular Spider-Man and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, both often regarded as the best animated adaption of each franchise. * Category:Alternate Reality Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Disney XD Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas